


Tale As Old As Time

by Spacecadet72



Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [10]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Marta joins Benoit and Charlotte for a movie night.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Tale As Old As Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this gif: https://giphy.com/gifs/disney-dance-beauty-and-the-beast-J23udCpawHr7W and immediately knew I needed to write a single dad verse story based on it. :)
> 
> Title comes from the title song from Beauty and the Beast.

“Daddy, it’s time!” Charlotte jumped off the couch, the skirt of her bright yellow princess dress swishing with the movement.

Marta leaned against Benoit as they, along with Charlotte, watched a movie. She had been invited over for dinner and a movie, and it was Charlotte's turn to pick. 

“You’re right, I am sorry I almost forgot,” Benoit said, shooting a quick smile at Marta. He slipped his hand out of hers, and held it out to Charlotte.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, as he bowed low his outstretched hand. 

“You may,” she answered, her tone serious as she took his hands.

Marta smiled from her spot on the couch, as she watched them dance to ‘Beauty and the Beast’, while the scene played on the TV screen. It was one of Charlotte's favorites. Marta had been joining them more evenings than not during the week, and this sort of thing had become common, but still precious. 

It was clear they had done this many times before, as their steps mirrored those of Belle and the Beast’s on screen. He loved Charlotte so much, and watching them dance together Marta felt her love for this man and his daughter swell. 

Charlotte was beaming as the dance finished, and she curtsied to Benoit as he bowed again, and they both moved for the couch. Before he could sit, she was standing in front of Marta, pulling her hand. 

"It's your turn, Marta," she said, as if it was obvious. She turned to Benoit. "Daddy, you guys have to dance now." 

"The dance is over, sweetheart," Benoit said, with a soft smile. 

"We can start it over," Charlotte said, with the infinite patience of a child educating their parent. 

"Oh, well, in that case," Benoit said, with a chuckle before turning to Marta. "May I have this dance?"

She nodded, reaching to take his hand. This wouldn't be their first dance, but it felt special somehow, to be dancing with him at his daughter's request in his living room while they watched Beauty and the Beast. 

He quickly started the scene over before tossing the remote onto the couch. He pulled her in close, his free hand going to her waist, while she placed her hand on his shoulder. He led them slowly around the area rug, humming softly along with the movie. 

"Thank you for indulging us," he said, leaning in close to murmur in her ear. 

"Who says I didn't want to dance with you?" she said with a smile as he pulled back. "Especially to such a classic." 

Benoit laughed quietly, but looked appreciative at her answer. She loved this little family she had found her way into and leaned in closer as they continued dancing, laying her head on his chest. Benoit knew that she loved him, and Charlotte, but it was becoming clearer to Marta with every day that what they were building here was something that could last a very long time if they wanted. And she wanted it, so very badly.

The last strains of the song played out, and she stepped back reluctantly, not wanting the moment to come to an end. "Thank you for the dance," she said as they walked back to the couch and settled in against each other. Charlotte snuggled in on Benoit's other side, and they finished the movie that way, Marta leaning into him, his hand comfortably in hers. Charlotte leaned forward through the climax of the movie, as if she hadn't seen it a hundred times before and knew the Beast would live and turn back into a human. 

Once the movie was finished, it was bedtime for Charlotte, and after they read a story, she was in bed, and it was just Marta and Benoit. 

He walked over to the record player he had in the corner of the room, and put a record on, turning to Marta as a soft, slow song began to play. "I didn't want to stop at just one dance." 

"Even if it isn't Beauty and the Beast?" she asked as she took his hand. 

He chuckled. "Even then," he said, his voice a low rumble, and she felt herself shiver as they moved in closer to each other. 

They moved slowly around the room, their heads close together, neither of them speaking. There was something about this, about being held close in his arms as they danced around his living room, after having spent the evening with his daughter. She wanted this all the time, to come home to them. To have home mean Benoit and Charlotte. The thought hadn't formed so clearly in her mind before, but now that it had, it felt right. She pulled back slightly, just to look at him. 

"What is it?" he asked, as the song began to wind down. 

She shook her head. "Just a thought," she said, not wanting to share just yet. It would be something to discuss later, but for now, she wanted this moment, this realization of what she wanted, here with him. "It can wait." 

He looked at her for a moment longer, as if decided whether to press, before he smiled. "You will have to let me know when it's time to share," he said, leaning in closer, his mouth close to her ear. 

She nodded, her eyes slipping closed. "I will. It's an important thought, I just want this moment for a little longer." 

She felt him nod, and they fell back into silence, broken only when he began to hum along with the song.


End file.
